The Diary of Jane (Song)
The Diary Jane is a song by the band Breaking Benjamin, and is the first song off of their 2007 third Studio Album, Phobia. The song was the fastest song ever added to Holywood Records, and was featured in the video game NASCAR 07. Lyrics VERSE 1 If I had to, would I put myself right beside you? So let me ask you, would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time So now I'll ask, do ya like that? Do ya like that? NO! CHORUS 1 Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break I will try to find my place in The Diary of Jane So tell me how it should be VERSE 2 Try to find out What makes you tick, as I lie down Sore and sick, do ya like that? Do ya like that? There's a fine line Between love and hate And I don't mind Just let me say, That I like that, I like that CHORUS 1 Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break I will try to find my place in The Diary of Jane As I burn another page, as I look the other way I will try to find my place in The Diary of Jane So tell me how it should be CHORUS 2 Desparate I will crawl, waiting for so long No love, there's no love, die for anyone, what have I become? CHORUS 1 Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break I will try to find my place in The Diary of Jane As I burn another page, as I look the other way I will try to find my place in The Diary of Jane Music Video The music video for The Diary of Jane depicts a woman named Jane Bryan. She wakes up in a bathtub getting out and getting dressed. However, her vanity mirror is gone and only the frame remaining. Jane runs around her house with the same result with every mirror she encountered. Scenes of the band performing in a room littered with mirrors. She soon trips across the same room where all the mirrors are and she can't see her reflection in any of them. The video ends with Benjamin Burnley placing a rose in a book on top of her tombstone, confirming the intended story of the song and the video: she fell asleep and drowned in the bathtub. The video was directed by Ryan Smith, and starred Sarah Mather as Jane Bryan. Alternative Versions Since the song was originally released back in 2007, there were a total of 3 versions of the song created: the original version, the album version, and an acoustic version. The original version and the album version possess almost no actual differences, with the one major exception that the ending of the original version fades out on a much lower note, with a few other minor differences. Later Releases Shallow Bay The Diary of Jane later appeared on their 2011 compilation album Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin on the first two discs. Personel #Breaking Benjamin ##Benjamin Burnley - lead vocals, rhythm guitar ##Aaron Fink - lead guitar ##Mark James Klepaski - bass ##Chad Szeliga - drums #Production ##Produced by David Bendeth ##Mixed by Chris Lord-Alge ##Music video directed by Ryan Smith References #Wikipedia #MetroLyrics Category:Phobia Song Category:Song Category:Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin Song Category:2006 Release